Y cómo es él
by SombraPosion
Summary: Rose decide contarle a su padre que tiene novio... ¿Cómo lo tomará su padre?...Fic basado en la canción de José Luis Perales...


-papi…tenemos que hablar…-

Rose había estado toda la mañana pensando qué decirle a su padre…tenía miedo de cómo iba a reaccionar su padre al darle tan grande noticia.

-dime princesita… ¿de qué quieres hablar…?-

Ronald Weasley no era tonto, sabía lo que su hija iba a decirle…estaba esperando que ella le confirmara sus dudas…sabía que Rose demoraría porque le tenía un poco de miedo…pero sabía que en algún momento se lo diría…

-papi…yo…yo…tengo novio…-

Ya está…se lo había dicho…si la bomba Ronald Weasley iba a explotar…podía hacerlo ya…

-lo sé hijita…-

Ron estaba feliz…feliz porque su hija confiaba en él…tanto como para decidirse a contarle que salía con alguien…Ron era y es el padre más sobreprotector del mundo…pero…siempre quería que sus hijos fueran felices…pero eso…no evitaba el hecho de que su pusiese triste…

Rose ya tenía veintinueve años…ya era toda una mujer hecha y derecha…y si la conocía tan bien como lo hacía…ella llegaría a casarse algún día con aquel chico…y…dudaba que la futura boda…estuviese muy lejana…

-¿lo sabes…?- preguntó Rose sorprendida que su padre lo supiese y no le hubiese dicho nada…

-¿cómo es él…?- preguntó Ron con voz triste…apagada…

-es alto…rubio…tez pálida…dulce…tierno…amable…agradable…divertido…int eligente…atractivo…un poco engreído…- dijo Rose- pero es lo máximo…es el amor de mi vida…-

Ronald podía ver el brillo que emanaba de los ojos de su hija…ese brillo que nunca antes había visto en ella…peo que siempre veía en los ojos de su esposa…por eso sabía lo que significaba…

-¿en qué lugar se enamoró de ti?- preguntó tratando de contener el llanto.

-en el colegio…nos conocimos en Hogwarts…amigos ahí…siempre estuvimos juntos…me contó que se enamoró de mí en la biblioteca…dice que cuando me veía leer…era lo más hermoso que sus ojos alguna vez podían mirar…cada vez que leía…él se acercaba a mí….y me hacía compañía…se ponía a mi lado…me tomaba de la mano, pasaba su otro brazo por sobre mi hombro y leíamos los dos juntos…-

Una lágrima cayó de los ojos de Ron, pero la secó inmediatamente para que su hijita adorada se diera cuenta del dolor que sentía cada vez que ella hablaba de su novio.

-¿de dónde es?- Preguntó Ron seriamente.

Rose levantó su rostro y pudo ver que su Padre estaba feliz… Aunque muy dentro de ella… Sabía que era una máscara… Y contestó secamente…

-es de Londres…- Ron vio que Rose estaba muy triste, así que el de la tomó de las manos y le brindó una sonrisa sincera, ella le correspondía de la misma manera.

-¿a qué dedica de tiempo libre?- Preguntó casi obligado… Porque el silencio que había entre ellos era incómodo.

-lee… Le gusta leer mucho… Casi tanto como mi… Y… Escribe… Escribe poesía… Y menos dedica… Me los dedica todo el tiempo…-

Rose estaba destrozada por la manera en que estaba Ron, se nota claramente que su Padre sufría ante la noticia, se notaba el dolor que llevaba al saber que su hija tenía novio… Que su hija podría alejarse de él muy pronto…

Su Padre había empezado a llorar… Y ella tampoco se quedó atrás... Ambos sollozaban en demasía… Se abrazaron fuertemente… Como si nunca antes lo hubiesen hecho…

Una llamada a la puerta los hizo salir de su brazo… él la miró extrañado y ella le sonrió débilmente dijo…

-Scorpius ha venido…Quedamos para ir a ver departamentos en dónde vivir… Pero…le voy a decir que hoy no puedo…-

Su Padre le había tristemente, con su mano secó una lágrima de la mejilla de su hija, le dio un beso en la frente…

-él te está esperando para amarte (y yo estaré celoso de perderte)… Sonríele…que no sepa que has llorado…-

Ella le volvió a abrazar, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se dirigió a la puerta para salir. Ronald dijo en voz baja, siendo casi un susurro inaudible.

-es un ladrón…-

Escuchó hablar a su Padre… Pero no oyó y lo que le dijo… Así que giró para verlo y le dijo

-¿me decías llegó Padre…?-

Negó con la cabeza y ella se fue… Escuchó el golpe de la puerta mientras encerrada… Cuando sintió que ya no había ni un alma en su casa…más que la de él mismo… Rompió en llanto… Pasaron unos 20 minutos en que no cesaba de llorar y dijo con voz deseada y entrecortada…

-es un ladrón… Que me ha robado todo…-

FIN

Espero les haya gustado ese historia.

Supongo que ya se habrán que me he inspirado en la canción de José Luis Perales. Estaba yendo a mi universidad y en el carro pusieron esa canción y como yo siempre tengo la cabeza en los fanfics…Decidí que sería bonito escribir algo de Padre e hija…

Aquí les dejo el enlace… Por si es que quieren escucharlo… A mí siempre me conmueve esta canción…

watch?v=nVwnkXrMH6Q

La escuché y me hizo pensar en una historia entre Rose y Ron.

Esperó sus comentarios… Todo es bien recibido…ningún review me molestará…

Gracias por leer…me hacen muy felices…

. - . - . -. - . - . - .- . - . - .

Dedicado a mi papito querido…


End file.
